


Velvet Mysteries: Arisato Twins?

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A universe where both the P3P Male and Female MC's are the twin wardens in the Velvet Room.





	Velvet Mysteries: Arisato Twins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira goes to the Velvet Room for the first time.

**4/9 Saturday; Evening, Attic of Cafe Leblanc**

 

 _"Finally... It's over."_   Akira says with a yawn. He lies down on his bed and checks his phone to see if he had any notifications. He sees the mysterious app again,  the one that looked like a red eye.

_"I thought I deleted it...Weird"_

He then proceeds to delete the app and goes into deep sleep.

* * *

**?/? MYSTERIOUS ROOM**

"Huh?!"

Akira wakes up suprised in an unknown room. He notices his hands are in chains.

_"This seems like a prison cell. Sigh."_

....

*chuckle*

Two people dressed in blue uniform appears in front of his cell. One with blue hair on the left, and auburn hair on the right. They look similar to each other.

He walks up to them and sees a man.

 

"Trickster.... Welcome to my Velvet Room." A man with....a long nose began to speak. He is sitting at a desk with a feather pen and some books. It's like your ordinary library desk, with a hardworking student studying, except that it's the weird-looking man.

Akira is frantic and tries to open his cell door. He's still processing his thoughts that this is real...

 

"So you've come to, Inmate." The auburn-haired girl said in a cheerful tone.

"The you, in reality, is currently fast asleep. You're only experiencing this as a dream. Don't panic." The blue-haired boy said lazily.

"Oh! You're in the presence of our master... Stand up straight, please." The girl said it with a tone of authority.

"Welcome. I am delighted to be your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

 

Being in a prison cell, any other person would not speak in this situation but as of Akira, he had the guts to do it.

 

"Important matters?"

"Still, this is a surprise. The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such.... You truly are a "prisoner" of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Ruin? Are you kidding me?"

Akira spoke with hesitation. He couldn't believe what he just heard, and the fact that someone who looks like _that_ is speaking to him face-to-face.

"I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be "rehabilitated". Rehabilitated toward freedom... That is your only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

"....Wait...What?"

"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation."

Both the people in front of him faced towards his cell.

"Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Minako; to your left is Minato. They serve as wardens here." Igor said as he introduced his assistants.

"Um, don't try to struggle too much going out of this cell..." Minako mumbled.

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators. Remain obedient to us and you'll be fine." Minato warned him.

_"I shouldn't mess with this guy. He might actually do something to me if I'm not careful with my words."_

"I shall explain the roles of these two on another occasion. Now then, it seems the night is waning.... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come and understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually."

A bell rings loudly and almost deafens Akira.

 

"Time's up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep. Good night."

* * *

**4/10 Sunday; Early Morning, Attic of Cafe Leblanc**

 

_"I had a strange dream...Ruin... Rehabilitation...What does it mean?"_

"Looks like you're up. Well then, let's introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. I'll drive you there, but only for today. Let's go." Said the cafe owner and Akira's caretaker, Sojiro Sakura.

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is my first fanfic and please feel free to write constructive criticism (be polite I'm fragile haha;;). I got the idea from a fanart of Minato as one of the Velvet Room assistants. This is for the people in Shenpai's #Persona Discord Server.  
> ~ongoing hiatus because of school imsosorry~


End file.
